Crude oil is often stored in large cylindrical storage tanks. The storage tanks may include either a fixed volume or a variable volume. While being stored, various components, such as wax and other particulates entrained in the crude oil may settle and accumulate at a bottom portion of the storage tank. Over time, the wax and/or other particulates may form sludge. The sludge reduces an overall storage capacity of the storage tank and requires numerous maintenance hours to remove.